


In The Same Place

by deandelion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandelion/pseuds/deandelion
Summary: 'wenjunhui posted a photo''leewoozihun posted a photo'





	

2012

At the age of sixteen, Jihoon sees how Jun become much more different person in his eyes. He is special and Jihoon knows that. He gives Jun a different treatment that his friends points out everyday that made him realize. The thought of him liking his own close friend did not cross Jihoon’s immature mind. He is sixteen and the thought of love is not something that serious. 

2013

Middle of March when Jun asks him out for a date. They both did not confess but there feelings for each other has become too obvious to ignore. Jihoon smiles and nods at Jun’s request.

 

One date led to another and more until Jun asks him what kind of relationship do they really have. Jihoon is hesitant at first, thinking what if Jun does not feel the same way or this is just a friendly thing. After a few minutes of random thoughts, Jihoon admits that he thinks and feels they are both officially together. Jun grabs Jihoon hands after the latter’s words as they continue watching.

2016

“Your coffee has arrived sir.”

Jihoon nods at the the waiter. Grabbing the newly brewed coffee, he unlocks his phone and waste his time in going through his instagram feed. As he go further down his profile, he unexpectedly come across their old video together. He totally forgot that he never really deleted any pictures and videos of them in his instagram.

He clicks on the video. It starts playing and Jihoon could clearly still remember how Jun was giggling when he caught Jihoon taking a video of him secretly. Scrolling through the comments, Jihoon can still see Jun’s old comments that is full of fondness and affection. He is lying if he says he does not miss any of those.

 

Daydreaming, Jihoon’s phone buzz at the new notification.

‘wenjunhui posted a photo’

He would not admit to anyone that he still have Jun’s notification on. No, he is not obsess and no, he is trying to move on. He never really bothered changing it and also it became a habit since then. Clicking on the notification, Jihoon sees a newly cook pasta that Jun probably cooked (that’s what he always cook in our anniversary, Jihoon thinks.) He is not jealous (maybe a little bit) but just curious on how Jun can easily do all the familiar actions they always do together without Jun remembering him.

 

\- 

Jun clicks at the done button and sees the upcoming likes of his latest post when a certain username and profile catches his attention. He remembers that username he always used to tag in every post he makes.

 

Clicking on Jihoon's profile, he sees how his ex boyfriend’s look changed after a year. It's been so long since they both seen each other. Jihoon left without turning back and Jun did not regret anything. Looking down through his ex boyfriend’s feed makes him realize that he is still the same Jihoon. He barely post anything and the thing that surprise him is that he never deleted all their pictures and videos. 

 

“It’s been hard for you,” Jun says as he caress Jihoon’s face through the screen.

 

-

 

Leaving the cafe, Jihoon tries to make himself warm by using his coat. It’s November and winter is approaching really fast. This is by far the second coldest winter he ever had and the first is the day Jun broke up with him.

 

Passing by a lot of stores and restaurants, one single shop got his attention. It is the same place Jun always take him when they both feel bored and needed some encouraging. Looking through the glass that separates him and the store, it just feels like the old times. Old times where he would look at the window and tries to spot Jun, surprise his boyfriend with a hug or a kiss. Jihoon miss everything.

 

Getting his phone out, he takes a picture of the place.

 

-

 

“Thank you so much,” Jun says to the owner of the flower shop. 

 

He smells the bouquet of daisies that he knows he likes. It is his favourite day of the month and Jun cannot help it and be excited. 

 

Opening his instagram again, a notification popped up.

 

‘leewoozihun posted a photo’

 

Clicking on it, Jun sees a photo of the place he clearly remembers. It’s the place he took Jihoon when the latter have problems or they are just both bored. They made it the only place they would go to in their monthsary or anniversaries. Jihoon says that it gives him healing while Jun feels the comfort.

 

Flowers in his left hand and phone in his right hand, Jun averts his attention in the figure in front of him. He stops walking, he look around and ironic how he is standing in the same place that he is just looking at seconds ago.

 

“Jihoon?”

-

Jihoon shares the photo. He looks at the likes when Jun’s profile appears. He does not want to assume but the thought of his instagram notifications still on in Jun’s phone is a nice thought. A year might be long for some people but it is not that easy to change the habits both of them have grown used to. They have been friends for five years, dated for three years and strangers for a year. Jihoon misses everything and he would not get tired saying that.

“Jihoon?” 

Turning around, Jihoon sees the different but a little bit similar Jun in front of him. The feeling of deja vu hit him. They are both standing in the most memorable place they have when they were dating. Seeing each other after a year makes the place a little bit more special.

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon finally speaks.

He could see the flowers that Jun is hiding behind his tall figure. It’s a bouquet of daisies.

Jihoon’s favourite is orchids.

-

“I need to get going Jihoon,” Jun says as he walks slowly but still looking at Jihoon.

He could see the smaller male trying to hold his reaction but slowly smiles and nods at Jun. They are not friends and not dating anymore either. Right now, they are two completely different person and their break up help with what they become right now.

“You’re back Mr. Wen, let me accompany you in your table and also congratulations in your first monthsary together.” The waiter said and Jun nods as a sign of thank you. “I’m gonna bring the pasta you cooked a while ago and the other foods when he comes.”

Sitting down in the table, Jun opens his phone and clicks the instagram application. Seeing Jihoon’s post again, he did not feel something anymore than what he felt before. He clicks on Jihoon’s profile and clicks the turn off the notifications button. He needs to start new and removing their old habits and connection might be the best start.

“I’m so sorry I am late, love.”

Jun stands up and gives the flowers he bought. “It’s okay Soonyoung, I will never get tired of waiting for you anyways.”

 

-

 

Grabbing the box, Jihoon looks at his room full of memories. He better start packing before his friends come by and lecture him. It’s been a day already after the meeting with his old best friend and ex boyfriend. The encounter gave him the idea of letting go and moving on, for real.

Getting the framed picture of him and Jun in their first year anniversary, Jihoon thought that maybe Jun will only be just a happy memory he would willingly treasure and share.

“Wow finally.”

Jihoon smiles and turns around. Seungcheol smiles at him and offers a hug.

“Does this mean I can finally ask you?” Seungcheol says as he try to comfort Jihoon.

“Don’t worry Cheol, I would say yes if you do ask sooner.”


End file.
